Institutionalised
by IAmSimon
Summary: Everybody has something about them, that something that makes them different, something that sets them apart from the rest. The thing is... we get institutionalised for ours. We get called the 'South Park kids', AKA we're 'crazy'. Contains a lot of triggers (Mental illness) and rated T for language and Cartman BUNNY/CREEK/KYMAN/DIP (I don't own South Park)


Everybody has something about them, that something that makes them different, something that sets them apart from the rest. The thing is... we get institutionalised for ours. We get called the 'South Park kids', AKA we're 'crazy'.

My name is Kenny McCormack and I am a soon to be 'South Park Kid'. I've been recommended to 'South Park: Institution for the Mentally Unstable or Criminally Insane' by my doctor after I claimed to keep dying and then waking up in my bed. He said I had "Severe delusions and nightmares." Pills didn't work and neither did the weekly therapy sessions, so I was sent off to South Park.

The car journey was short and filled with an awkward silence, "Listen Kenny, we love you but you need help." My parents told me, I nodded at them and stared out the window. Even though we were still in my town, it was a part of town no one went, I was pretty though, trees curling over the thin winding road, glossed with the orange of autumn. The blissful road soon ended and we started driving on a gravel drive in front of a building made of grimy, white bricks with a young, brown haired women standing just in front of the door to welcome us.

I hopped out of the car, took my suitcase out of the car and waved goodbye to my parents who, in turn, drove off. "Hi, you must be Kenny!" She beamed, "Welcome to South Park, let's go inside and I'll introduce you to your coping buddy, everyone has one here-"I tuned her out and followed her inside, through many corridors, locked doors that I wasn't allowed back through. We finally reached a room; it seemed that it was probably the social area.

"Craig? Craig?" She called into the vast space nick named 'The Hub.' Many kids looked around, taking a good look at the fresh meat. A boy with black hair finally walked towards us, "Hi Craig." She smiled towards the boy, "how are you today?" He shrugged, "This is Kenny, show him around please." She told him, smiled at me and walked off.  
>"Sup?" He asked,<br>"Nothing really." I sighed,  
>"Welcome to South Park, I guess." He sighed,<br>"Thanks." He started walking and beckoned me to follow him, so I did.

He brought me to a table which was surrounded with people, "Guys, this is Kenny, he's my support buddy, everyone be nice," He sighed and sat down, head in his hands,  
>"Hi." I waved,<br>"Oh, h-hello there, c-come over he-ere and sit." Smiled a young yellow haired boy, I walked over and sat down next to him,  
>"Hello, welcome to South Park," greeted a boy with a green hat,<br>"Thanks, I guess," I smiled,  
>"What you doing here?" Asked an extremely thin boy,<br>"Fatass, you can't just ask that." Green hat boy told him, I didn't get what he meant, the other boy was as thin as a stick, "Sorry, my _boyfriend_ here doesn't know when to shut his mouth, I'm Kyle by the way, and that's Cartman." He pointed round the table naming the different people, there was Stan (another black hair boy with a long scar on his neck), Tweek (a shaking boy with wild blond hair), Clyde (a brown haired boy with a sly smirk), Token (a dark skinned boy), Damien (an angry looking boy), Pip (British) and Butters (the first one to speak) I smiled.  
>"If you want to know, I'll tell you." I told Cartman,<br>"Sweet."  
>"If you tell me what wrong with you." I carried on, his face noticeably paled,<br>"There's nothing wrong with me, and they said I had _bulimia _but I just didn't want to keep my food in my stomach." He told me, "Your turn."  
>"I have severe delusions and nightmares of dying repeatedly and then waking up on my bed," I told them,<br>"Now we have that over an done with, I think it's group therapy time. Kenny, you're with us." I nodded, this was going to be a fun part to my life.


End file.
